Damaged Beyond Repair
by Crumpetz1
Summary: On that fateful day, he lost everything he cared for. He was forgotten by the people he cared about most. No one was there to protect him anymore. A broken past, breeds a broken boy. AU Story. No pairings, as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't be bothered for an Author Note so I'm just going to jump straight into the story. Just note that my take on Yuichiro will be more cynical. He will be an arsehole and many of you will probably hate his personality. He will most likely 'lighten' up throughout the story, but don't expect drastic changes.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The sound of footsteps reverberating off the enclosed walls of the hallway was slowing sending the man insane. The lighting of said hallway was abysmal at best, so dark and damp. Small torches lined the way so that one wouldn't get lost, but offered barely enough light for anyone to see their own feet. A heavy sigh that seemed to echo down the long corridor escaped the man's lips as he mused about the length of hallway he was walking down. Why did they summon him now? They must have knew it was successful or else he would have been killed. What purpose did they have with him now? He had done everything they had asked of him. Everything he could feasible do, he had done. So why now?

 _Why now?_

It was an unprecedented amount of time before the man that had been silently musing to himself had reached the exit. The light in the room was even darker than that of the hallway. The silhouette of a large round table sat - what he believed to be the centre of the room- with a multitude of 6 chairs surrounding it. Each chair housed a person with a hood as their visage, obscuring his view of them, not that he didn't already know who they were.

The man stood at the centre of the door way. His arrival having already been noticed but not acknowledged. The figures that surrounded the table did little to show they had acknowledged his presence, not even turning in their chair to greet him. Waiting a few more seconds, one person at the table rose, the entirety of their features hidden from his view. A deep, grumbled and modified voice was what greeted his arrival.

" _Thank you for coming at such a short notice._ " The voice was like nails had been dragged down a chalk board to his ears, the screech of the static from the modifier causing him to have a small headache. He never knew why they didn't speak normally when interacting with him, but he was never brave enough to ask questions with these people.

Nodding his head in understanding, the man stayed standing at the doorway, no one had offered him a seat, so he was expected to stand.

" _We have reason to believe that the project wasn't as successful as you think, boy."_ The voice started again after a few seconds. What was said had caught him by surprise. What did they mean, 'wasn't as successful as he thought'?

He wanted to voice his question, the words sitting at the back of his throat, but his tongue betrayed him. It wouldn't move. He couldn't move, he could barely think.

The voice continued, seeing as the man's attention was solely the hooded figure that was talking, " _Indeed. It surprised us too. We have reason to believe that the experiment was even more successful than we originally thought,"_ the voice paused at seeing the confusion on the man's face. It was understandable, the hooded quickly thought to himself, the man was just told that the experiment wasn't as successful that he thought, " _I can see your confusion, child. Allow me to explain,"_ the voice finished.

The man, seeing no reason to interrupt, stayed standing. His ears trained solely on the headache-inducing voice of the only figure stood at the table.

" _The experiment was so successful that it completely failed. The modified cells of the test subject have exceeded what we needed for a revolution to be brought about. The test subject is of no use to us. It is uncontrollable due to the assimilation of the modified cells to the body."_ The voice all but hissed out. The pure disgust edging into the voice that could be noted even with the voice distorted.

Assimilation? So successful it failed? The man in question didn't understand any of it. The modified cells weren't supposed to have that kind of effect to the test subject, they shouldn't have been able to be assimilated so easy. What was he missing here? What was the group keeping from him?

"W-What do you mean, sir?" the man questioned. The first question he had ever asked the group. He always did what he was told, whether he thought it was ethical or unethical didn't need to be voiced.

The hooded figure lowered its head slightly, seemingly in thought. After a few seconds, it raised its head again, the voice starting anew, " _The test subject's cells that weren't exposed to the virus have been altered to that of the virus. We believe that there isn't a human cell left in the subject. The assimilation was so successful that it didn't work. We weren't able to achieve our weapon. However, the other five test subjects have shown remarkable assimilation. The kind of results we needed."_ The figure finished. Having said their part, they sat down in their chair as the figure to the right, stood up. The voice that spoke was deep and commanding, not nail-bitingly bad, just low and powerful.

" _ **The Subject #01 needs removing. It is no longer human.**_ " With that one sentence, the man's world seemed to end. He fell to his knees. He couldn't do it. How could he be expected to do it?

" _ **We don't need to tell you what to do. The child is no longer human, Jean. That is not your child anymore, it is a Seraph. A Demon in its own right**_ ," the commanding voice boomed to the still-downed man. It was a shame that such a powerful weapon couldn't be controlled. A complete Seraph was a being of its own magnificence. In time, it would be untouchable, un-killable, but it wouldn't listen to mankind, they needed a tool that was part human to control, not a complete Seraph. It needed to be killed now while it was still young.

" _ **Kill your son.**_ " With that peace said, the man still on the floor collapsed. His vison going dark and his consciousness fading. Behind him stood a man in a uniform, Tenri Hiragi, his name was. A man that stood for justice, tasked with the ultimate job of trying to save mankind.

" _ **See to it that he wakes up in his home. We trust him to follow through with our orders.**_ " The voice finished as the lights in the room went completely out.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A young boy, no older than five years old was sat in the centre of this lounge. Chairs were upturned, paintings were limply hanging to the walls and blood was splattered up the, once off-white, walls. It was the scene of a horror movie. Around the boy sat three bodies of fully grown men. Pools of blood were starting to form around them as the boy remained where he sat. Black sclera and golden pupils sat in the boy's eye sockets. Not eyes that one could look into and forget. These weren't the eyes of a young boy. These were the eyes of a demon in human form. Shooting out the back of the young boy was midnight dark, wings. In comparison to the boy, the wings were gigantic and oozed a dark substance that seemed to be burning holes into the floor. Tears were streaming down the jet black haired boy's face as he sat rooted to one position. Hysterical screams were coming from the kitchen which he once dined from with his family.

"You're a monster! How could I have birthed such a creature," the voice of a young woman screamed from the kitchen. Her long brown hair was in a disarray with stray hairs kicking out everywhere. She has a slight laceration to her face that was oozing blood and tear marks were streaked across her face. "Why are you such a Demon!" she shouted.

The young boy's eyes widened slightly, even more tears starting to fall from his black eyes. Blood was starting to be mixed in with the tears as he held his hand out for the woman to take it. For the woman to come and save him, from himself.

"I-I'm not a monster," the boy whispered back, he hand still outstretched for the woman. He hoped with all his heart she would take it.

She didn't.

Her screams got louder. He insults got nastier. It caused the young boy's heart to break.

"You're no son of mine you filthy creature. I'd kill you right here and right now if I could!" she screamed in response to him. How dare he say he wasn't a monster? The three dead bodies that surrounded him should have told him as much.

"M-mom, I'm not a monster…" chocked sobs broke the boys sentence apart, his voice getting desperate for his – now identified mother- to take his hand. He begged silently that she would.

"Jean! DO SOMETHING!" the boy's mother wailed to the man that was currently stood next to her. He had stood in the kitchen with her, his hands shaking as he thought about what he must do. About how he must act now.

He nodded his head, not trusting his voice as he brought a knife from one of the draws in the kitchen. A disgusted frown managed to work its way onto his face as he noticed the monster's eyes were trained on him. The hand he was holding for his mother to grab had dropped to the ground, it sat limply in the small pile of blood that slowly increasing in size.

Taking tentative steps towards the monster that was sat in his living room, the man spat out his words, "H-How could you do this to your mother and me? W-Why were you such a failure?" Jean questioned, watching the boy start to cry harder as the words cut into the boy's broke heart. Having reached his destination of standing in front of the crying boy, the man raised the knife high in the air, his intentions being obvious as the colour of the sky.

Jean brought the knife down with all his might, not at all surprised that the black wings that were sprouting from the boy's back moved the block the knife, keeping the boy from any harm, and smacking the man into a wall, hard. A sickening crunch was heard as the man went face-first through the wall. His nose being completely broken and multiple bruises beginning to show on his face.

His wife's screaming was what brought the man out of his semi-unconsciousness. He lifted his head slightly to see the black wings of the demon shoot out and stab his wife through the heart. The monster's eyes wide as dinner plates as he stabbed his own mother to death, never once taking is golden eyes off the older woman's, even as the light slowly left her eyes.

It was with primal rage that Jean stood up, knife still in his hand as he charged at the small boy. The wings not moving to stop him this time as the boy seemed to be caught up in the shock of killing his mother. The knife pierced the boy's back before the wings moved to stab the man through the heart as well. The knife, firmly planted into the boys back just like how he was firmly planted into the wall. Acid black wings puncturing his heart as blood started to leak from his mouth. It was with a strained breath as the man managed to choke out his last sentence,

"Your Mother and Father hate you, Yuichiro." With that said, the man died, taking the broken expression of the young boy with him to the grave.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Yes, Yes, Events happened kind of quickly in this chapter. However, this was just the prologue. This will give you, the readers, the slight bit of background that is needed to understand why Yuichiro will be a prick and an arsehole in this story. There was a slight change about him being a full Seraph and I'll explain that at a later date. However, I hope you all enjoyed the prologue, don't forget to Rate and Review.**

 **Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mahiru Hiragi, a sweet looking fifteen year old girl with long ashen hair, fringe and amber eyes, stood with her hands buried securely into her long purple coat as she stood with her father and little sister watching a football game. She noticed with starling intellect that the game could go either way, both sides playing with all their heart. Her father was situated next to her, Tenri Hiragi, in his official business wear, two piece suit with a long tie done in a Windsor not. His dark hair swaying slightly in the breeze as he stood with his eyes fixated on a young boy playing on the pitch.

Her little sister, Shinoa Hiragi, who stood with her face buried deep in a scarf, was truly mesmerized by the game. Much like herself, her little sister had shoulder-length ashen hair with side braids and a bow at the back. She was surprisingly small for a six year old, something Mahiru would tease her about constantly.

The rather cold weather was usually a good deterrent for anyone wanting to leave the house on a Sunday morning. The freezing temperatures and the brisk winds making it so not many people were littering the area. In reality, Mahiru didn't even want to come and watch this pesky little game she didn't have time for, her father having asked her to keep him company as he checked on a few kids from the orphanage. The two kids they had come to watch were currently playing football on said pitch they were stood parallel to.

One boy, Mikaela Hyakuya, a foreign surname if she had to guess, had a white and blue football jersey on his form. He was tall for a seven year old with his blond wavy locks being battered against the winds. He was currently running with the ball down to the half way line, ball at his feet as he knocked it past a midfielder before picking a pass to one of the forwards on his team. Her father had told her that young Mikaela was originally from Europe. His parents having been caught in the cross fire of a shooting while they were out getting groceries two years ago. Thankfully, Mikaela was staying at a friends that day and didn't have to witness the death of his two parents, although she would assume it affected him greatly.

Moving her eyes from the young boy to the game, Mahiru noted with some surprise that the forward had passed the ball to the other striker.

The other striker was the second boy her father had come to see. A real enigma and a dangerous child, if her father's words were to be believed. If Mahiru was being honest with herself, the boy looked about as harmless as a ladybug. He was short for a seven year old, exceedingly skinny- scrawny even- but his bright green piercing eyes that seemed to be able to look through anyone were starling and beautiful in their own right. His had black, scruffy hair and was currently wearing the same football jersey that Mikaela was wearing. His name was Yuichiro Hyakuya, both orphans at the same orphanage.

The Hyakuya sect was owned by the Hiragi family, having housed orphans for nearly 40 years now. A steady supply of money being filtered through kept the place alive as kids were taught proper etiquette that they would have received from parents, had they not been abandoned or killed.

Yuichiro's story was a troubling one. It was a story she, admittedly, didn't know all the much about. Her father was rather tight-lipped about the boy, saying that his parents were killed and there wasn't much else that happened.

Her father, a rather influentially figure, within the household of Hiragi, was next in-line to be the head of the house. As such, he was tasked with making sure all the children who currently were residing at the Hyakuya Sect were happy and no misbehaving was taking place. Sadly, it turned out that one boy, Yuichiro, was misbehaving.

According to her father, the matriarch at the orphanage was seeing a destructive personality and effect the young boy was having. He wouldn't socialise with anyone at the orphanage, other than brief talks to his – arguably only friend – Mikaela. They were both the same age meaning it was easier for them to bond. However, this wasn't really the case with Yuichiro. He was aggressive, often lashing-out physically and verbally to his peers and other children, but the boy was exceedingly clever. So much so that he was currently sitting her own level of educational exams. Quite an impressive feat for a seven year old to be working at a fifteen year olds level. Mikaela seemed to be the only person that could ground Yuichiro, even if slightly, from being a complete destructive force at the orphanage.

However, as all three of them stood at the side of the pitch, she and her father just couldn't see the destructive nature in the boy's personality. He was too nimble on his feet, too quick on his toes. His agility was something to be astounded by. The way he could turn one player and leave them before they realised was remarkable. Quite possibly a show in for being scouted if he played at the level he was. The only thing she could notice about the boy was that he didn't pass. As soon as the ball was played to his feet from the other forward, the young black-haired boy had taken on four defenders before slotting the ball into the back of the net. After 45 minutes of playing, the scores were currently tied at 2-2.

The 60 minutes of the match were almost up and the opposite team was just kicking off. From the centre half, the opposite forwards passed the ball off and back to their midfielder. Mahiru took note that Yuichiro was the first person to start moving as the ball was kicked off, having covered almost ¾'s of the distance the ball had already travelled. It seemed that he wouldn't be able to make it to the ball before it was passed off. With shocking realisation, Mahiru knew what he was going to do. Just because she didn't like football didn't mean she didn't know what it was. Guren did love the sport, after all.

Thinking about Guren made her sigh slightly into her coat before she focused her eyes back onto the game. She watched as Yuichiro slid forward, his right leg extended as he slide-tackled the boy with the ball. The young footballer managed to get all of the ball and brought the player down. Having recovered from the slid quickly, the boy sprung himself back up and charged down the pitch with the ball at his feet, taking on every player he saw in front of him.

Feeling her sleeve being pulled slightly, Mahiru looked down to see her sister with her eyes planted firmly on the game, the sight of the black haired boy storming down the pitch with the ball.

"He's _really_ good Nii-chan! I think he's better than Guren!" her sister said with a giggle, obviously trying to tease her by bringing up Guren. If Mahiru was being honest with herself, she would also say that the boy was better at football that Guren, as hard as it was to believe.

Nodding her head slightly to her younger sister who still hadn't taken her eyes off the black-haired boy, she responded, "He is very good yes. Do you have a crush on him?" she said slyly as her Shinoa threw her blushing face to the side in protest.

"Nii-Chan!" she cried out.

Eyes back onto the game, she saw with a grimace that a boy on the other team had just gone through the back of Yuichiro, bringing him down as the ref blew for a foul. She watched as Yuichiro stood up quickly, a slight fire burning in his emerald eyes. Yuichiro grabbed the boy that was easily a head taller than him and lifted him into the air. No words left his mouth as he stared into the suspended boy's eyes, even as the boy's teammates came over to get him away from the, surprisingly strong, young boy. Mikaela also running over and grabbed Yuichiro's other hand that was clenched into a fist, probably preparing to hit opposite team.

The last attack of the game was a free kick. After they managed to calm Yuichiro down enough that he would be able to take the kick. Watching the ref walk 10 yards indicating where the wall could stand in comparison to the ball. Yuichiro stood there, she mused, and his legs spread slightly ajar as he stared at the ball coolly and calmly. At the sound of the referee blowing the whistle the boy sped at the ball, his right leg cocking back as far as possible as he put all his power into the ball. A smirk started to form on his face as his foot connected with the ball. A powerful shot for a seven year old, Mahiru couldn't help but notice, as it sped like a bullet into the stomach of the boy that tripped Yuichiro up. A sickening crunch was heard as a few of the boy's ribs broke under the pressure as the ball bounced off him and flew back to Yuichiro who seemed to be expecting it.

With another solid kick, the ball sped even faster, and this time it sped towards the top right hand corner of the goal. It was impossible to save for the keeper, as it sunk into the net. The cheers from the players on Yuichiro's team was deafening as the referee blew the whistle to signal the end of the half. Throwing Yuichiro into the air, the players all cheered for the boy who had just won them the game. The boy in question seemed to be staring at the opposite team as they all fussed over the boy who most likely had a few broken ribs, before his eyes travelled over to where she, her father and little sister were stood. She noted with a grimace that her father's face was set in a straight line showing his displeasure with the boy, most likely for the last incident he pulled at the free kick.

It was with a sigh that she followed her father over to Yuichiro and Mikaela as the parents all went to their kids.

" _You've done it now kid."_ She whispered to herself.

He definitely had done it now.

An angry Tenri was not a nice Tenri.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A crunch was heard as Tenri Hiragi held his outstretched hand away from him. A slight red mark starting to show on the little boy's face before him. The man's cold, steel eyes stared straight at the boy who had his eyes firmly planted off to the side, not even acknowledging that Tenri was stood there.

"That was highly unnecessary _boy_ for you to kick the ball like that at the other player, you broke at least two of his ribs," Tenri started, Yuichiro still not having moved his head to look at him, "What did you achieve from kicking the ball that hard at the other boy? Did it make you feel good?" the man said.

Yuichiro, having had enough of staring at the floor levelled his gaze onto the man that was standing before him. Tenri Hiragi was the current benefactor of the Hyakuya Sect, his _home_. While the boy might not like his _home_ it didn't mean he wouldn't sleep there if they offered food and a warm bed. Yuichiro allowed a smirk to form on his face, thoroughly enjoying the way the man's eyes contorted with controlled rage. The boy noticed with interest the two girls stood with him, the younger one being Shinoa Hiragi and the older being Mahiru Hiragi. The former being slightly younger than himself and the latter being double his age.

Seeing the smirk, Tenri brought his hand back down and smacked the boy again. He watched with sickening fascination as the boy's head shot back but no scream or tear left the boy's mouth or eyes. The smirk still present on Yuichiro's face and his daughters looking anywhere but at the two of them.

"Well boy, I asked you a question?" Tenri said again.

After a few seconds of silence, the boy before the taller man opened his mouth, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Tenri Hiragi. It was… unfortunate that the other boy was in the way of him shot." Not a shred of sincerity in his eyes, even as his voice projected that he regretted it. You couldn't fool a man like Tenri who could decipher a lie and a half-truth in the blink of an eye. Despite the boy's tone, he really didn't feel that he was in the wrong for kicking the ball.

"You could have hospitalised him." the man said with a finality in his voice. His elder daughter carefully studying the young boy in front of him, checking him over like he was a rare breed of animal.

All the man received in response was a slight shrug of the shoulders.

The nerve of that boy.

Tenri was about to start talking again when the boy before him quickly turned his back on the man. Raising his arm into the air and waving mockingly, Yuichiro looked over his shoulder. Bright, electric green emerald eyes stared hauntingly at Tenri and Mahiru, a small, evil smirk sitting on his lips as he said his goodbye to the two.

Too startled by the sudden disrespect shown was Tenri to even give chase to the boy. This was the first person that had treated him this way. Him. Tenri Hiragi! One of the most influential people of the Hiragi Family.

Mahiru didn't seem to be fairing any better as this was the first person to even disrespect her father so. It was unheard of. Her father and kicked the shit out of people who had even shown him the slightest bit of disrespect.

They were both brought out of their musing when little Shinoa spoke up for the first time throughout the little exchange, "I like him Father, he's cute!" she said with a little giggle into her scarf. The little thought brought a small smile onto Mahiru and Tenri's face as the older man chuckled slightly at his youngest daughter's silly thoughts.

"Come along now girls, your mother will be wondering where we've been." He said as he led the two girls back to his car. His eyes looking at the tiny form of Yuichiro who was conversing with Mikaela only slightly. They both hopped onto the bus that was stationed as they left the area, still donned in their football uniform.

" _I better report his findings to his father,_ " Tenri thought to himself as he started the car and drove back to the Hiragi estate, " _That boy needs dealing with now."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What did that man want to speak to you about?" The blond haired boy said to Yuichiro. Mikaela didn't really know how to take Yuichiro. The boy was cold to everyone, very sharp tongued and not to mention quite to lash out, but he was the only boy at the orphanage that seemed to understand him. Yuichiro's parents were also killed, meaning that they had something similar that affected them both at an emotional and psychological level; as odd as it sounded. Yuichiro was also the only boy that was his age.

Yuichiro seemed to regard the boy next to him for a few seconds, words formulating In his head as he regarded Tenri Hiragi, "Nothing really," the boy replied.

Not liking the short response he got, Mikaela tried to push further, "It didn't look like nothing?" he questioned.

Yuichiro raised an eyebrow slightly to the boy next to him. They had just boarded the bus that would take them back to the Orphanage that they were currently residing in, "What did it look like then?" he said back, interested with what the other boy had to say.

"It looked like you were in trouble."

Yuichiro nodded his head slightly, "yeah that's true. When aren't I in trouble though?"

Mikaela didn't have a response to that. For as long as he had known the boy next to him, there was always a scandal that involved Yuichiro getting in trouble. 100% of the time the boy had caused it himself.

"Why do you always get into trouble?" Mikaela asked as he shook his head slightly, a small smile playing on his soft face.

The other boy's face seemed to deadpan slightly as he looked out the window of the moving bus, "Must just be my animal magnetism," he replied dryly to the other boy.

"You're an idiot, Yuu."

No reply came from Yuichiro as he completely ignored the boy sat next to him in favour of staring out the window. He had promised to himself that he wouldn't allow people to get close. The closer they got the more he would worry about losing them, and with living at an orphanage, the chances of someone getting adopted were quite high.

Seeing that their conversation was over, Mikaela reached into his football bag and pulled out a small book on maths, he needed to start revising for the exam that was coming up at school. He was tempted to ask Yuichiro to give him some tutoring but knew that the boy would decline instantly. He wasn't one for doing what people asked of him.

"Mikaela?" Yuichiro said after a couple of moment's silence to which Mikaela looked up from his book. He noticed that the boy's eyes were starting to shut which meant the boy was starting to get tired.

"What's up Yuu?"

"Duck." He said it so quietly that he almost missed it.

Knowing not to doubt Yuichiro, Mikaela ducked his head as an explosion as heard at the front of the bus. Feeling two arms wrap around his body, Mikaela looked to the side to see Yuichiro breaking the window of the bus as the inhabitants of the bus started to scream.

The front of the bus had started to catch on fire, the front wheel blew up as the bus capsized and started to flip down the road taking out a multitude of cars along the way.

On top of a nearby building, a figure dressed in all black with a sniper hanging off the edge of a building reached into his pocket after watching the bus slide down the street. The bus that had managed to flip 5 times and take out multiple cars on the way was lying in a burning heap of metal in the middle of the road. Fire engines were storming around the place from the station as a many police cars were also starting to arrive at the scene, having been alerted to the burning bus from a bystander.

" **Mission Accomplished, Sir.** " The figure said as he entered the abandoned building through one of the open windows.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **AN:**

 **Okay, let me set some things straight. This chapter was mainly so you would understand a few changes I'm making to the story. Mahiru will still be alive. You've seen a brief glimpse into Yuichiro's personality and what he is like and I've also hinted towards the personality of Mikaela. The football, as irrelevant as it seems, plays an important part of understanding Yuichiro's physical prowess, which will play a large part later on in the story.**

 **Now, as for the bus attack at the end, well, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Peace.**

 **RxR**


End file.
